User blog:DeathSongLover/The Search For Astrid Part 4
Ok so if you have made it this far in my story thanks for Reading, it really means a lot. This is the first story I have ever written. So this is the final part, prepare for an epic ending DeathSongLover *In the Cell* (Tuffnut)"Well that went great, ok the Tuffnut Idea farm is open for business." (Astrid)"MRFFFFF," Astrid yelled, who was sitting in a cell across from the gang. (Tuffnut)"Oh hey, Astrid! Good playing on deck, but why did you look so wooden?" (Astrid)"MRFFF!" (Tuffnut)"Well all you have to do is talk to me Astrid, Jeez you don't have to yell at me." Out of nowhere, Astrid falls to the ground. (Tuffnut)"Going for a little nap, good idea I should do that too." *On Berk* (Hiccup)"Where are they, Where are They! Ughhh!, oh wait here heh." Hiccup grabs the book of dragons and the dragon eye and flies' back to Ryker's boat. *On the Boat* (Hiccup)"RYKER! I HAVE THE THINGS! BRING ME, MY FRIENDS." Hiccup lands Toothless on the deck and walks to a certain point and hands the things out. Ryker walks out with a smug look on his face, the face of victory. (Ryker) Hand them over! And don't try anything stupid." Hiccup hands over the book and the dragon eye. All of a sudden to beefy dragon hunters jumped on Hiccup. (Hiccup)"Ugh-*Gasp*get off of me*gasp*Ryker you proms-." (Ryker)"Fool, I don't keep promises Take him and put him in the cell with the others." The Hunters take Hiccup to the cell Astrid is in. The rest of the gang are across from them. (Hiccup)"Ugh!ow!." Hiccup lands on his side on the floor. (Hiccup)"Ow, my sides. Wait! Astrid?" Hiccup gets up walks over to the slumped Astrid on the floor. (Hiccup)"Astrid?" Hiccup touches her shoulder. Hiccup takes off the bag of Astrid's head and untied her hands. (Hiccup)"Oh no, she is unconscious" Hiccup has a hint of worry in his voice. (Tuffnut)"No-No-no she is just sleeping Hiccup no need to worry, everything is all good," Tuffnut said sticking his head through the bars. (Hiccup)"No Tuff she is unconscious because she didn't have enough air in the bag." Hiccup picks Astrid up and sets her on the ground gently, then plants a small kiss on her head. Snoutlout watches enviously in the corner. (Hiccup)"AGGGGHHHHHHHHH, why didn't I see this, how could I have been so stupid, The girl on the deck was fake! I was too controlled by my emotions for Astrid. Ughhh and now it may be too late." Hiccup sits down next to Astrid, his head in his hands. (Fishlegs)"Don't worry Hiccup, She will be ok..... I hope?" Fishlegs says with a high sound to his voice. (Tuffnut)"Well, would you look at that!" Tuffnut says moving a rusty hinge at the cell door. (Tuffnut)"Hey, Guy-" (Fishlegs&Hiccup)"Not now Tuff." (Tuffnut)"Ok." For 4-5 hours Fishlegs and Hiccup both wander on ideas on how to escape, while Snoutlout envoys on Hiccup kissing Astrid. Ruffnut and Tuffnut debate on whether tweaking a nose is an actual battle move. (Fishlegs)"ARGGGG there is no possible way to get out is there.!" (Hiccup)"Don't worry Fishlegs we will figure out how to get-" (Tuffnut)" Why don't we just walk out?" Tuffnut says pointing to the rusty hinges. (Fishlegs)"Tuffnut! Why didn't you tell us that before?" (Tuffnut)"Really?Now?" (Fishlegs)" Now we just need a way to ope-" (Tuffnut)"OOhhh I will ram it." Tuffnut runs straight into the rusty hinges. (Tuffnut)"Nailed it" As he fell over (Ruffnut)"Ahahahahahahahah." (Hiccup)"Ok gang all of you push against the rusty hinges, then free the dragons and help me get out." Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Ruff, and Tuff all pu-u-u-ushed against the rusty hinge. Finally, it gave away. The gang all go out to there dragons and break them free. Once Toothless was free he shot a plasma blast at the cell door. Hiccup protected Astrid from the blast on the cell door. (Hiccup)"Thanks, bud." Hiccup said rubbing Toothless head. (Hiccup)"Gang you go take out the dragon hunters. Fishlegs you stay here and watch Astrid, I am going after Ryker. " *In Ryker's Cabin* (Ryker)"How does this thing work?" Ryker says shaking the dragon eye. (Ryker)"Too much work I will let little brother work it out. " Ryker puts down the dragon eye and picks up the book of dragons. (Ryker)"Sculdrons,timberjacks,wispering death, ah here the DeathSong."Ryker flips through the book. With a purple blast of light Toothless appears with Hiccup ridding him. (Hiccup)"HAND THEM OVER RYKER!" (Ryker)"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Ryker said with a grim look on his face. (Hiccup)"This,TOOTHLESS PlASMA BLAST!." Toothless shoots a plasma blast at Rykers feet knocking him out of his feet. (Hiccup)"HAND THEM OVER!" (Hiccup)"Oh never mind." Hiccup runs towards Ryker, grabs the book and the dragon eye. Hiccup jumps back onto Toothless and they shoot a plasma blast towards the door to make their escape. When they get to Fishlegs, Fishlegs gives Astrid to Hiccup and they both fly out from under the deck and meet the others in the air. They head back to Berk. *Back on Berk* (Hiccup)"Do you think you can wake her Gothi?" (Gothi)"<.*/+@$" (Gobber)"She says that she just needs to give her some special stew."Gothi wips up some weird looking stew and shoves it down Astrid's throat. (Gothi)">/3*" (Gobber)" She says to put her to bed in her hut, and she should wake up, soon." HIccup carries Astrid to her hut and puts Stornfly away in her stable. Hiccup lays Astrid down in her bed. (Astrid)"H-H-Hiccup?" Astrid opens her eyes slowly (Hiccup)"I am here, How-how are you feeling?" Hiccup picks up Astrid's hand. (Astrid)"What Happened?" (Hiccup)" It's a long Story, but with a bag on your head, you didn't have enough air so you fell into unconsciousness." (Astrid)"thanks." she said weakly. (Hiccup)" I will always be there for you Astrid. You know that." Hiccup leans forward and kisses Astrid. Stoick walks away from the doorway of Astrid's hut. (Stoick)"I am glad they found each other." As Stoick walks up the hill to the great hall. THE END I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY THANKS TO HICCTOOTHFOREVER AND JASONGRAVE FOR BEING VERY SUPPORTIVE. Category:Blog posts